Who Are You Again?
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: The Autobots meet another who fought for the Autobots and was a close friend to Optimus in the war but was long thought to be dead after being captured by Shockwave. However now that this femme is back her past with Ratchet has been revealed although the problem is she doesn't remember any of it. It also seems that she was keeping a secret before she was captured. Ratchet/OC. TFP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who decided to read this story**

**Okay so this idea occurred to me in the middle of a History lesson, I don't know why. Flames are welcome because I don't normally like to sugar coat things so please if you see anything wrong just tell me. If you hate it just say so.**

**Just a warning: This is not your average story and it's going to get weird, wild and just downright insane so if that isn't your kettle of fish then please hit the back button right about now.**

**Also if you want to know what to expect in my stories just go to my profile and scroll down but to save you the inconvenience here:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

"When is this stupid heat going to leave?" Miko's voice rang through the humid base.

"It's the hottest day of the year it's normally like this," Jack explained. "Actually on second thought it's a lot hotter this year than it normally is."

"Well according to the weatherman it's going to be staying at this heat for the next 4 days," Raf muttered.

It had been extremely hot the entire day and none of the kids were moving from the couch. They were just staring at the blank TV screen. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Optimus had gone out to investigate unusual activity somewhere in Australia early in the morning while Arcee had gone out to collect something from Nurse Darby. For some reason though Ratchet had been extremely grumpy over the last week and nobody except for Optimus seemed to know why.

Ratchet scoffed, "How am I supposed to work properly if for the next 4 days it's going to be such a high temperature?"

The sound of an engine suddenly ran through the base and a blue motorcycle came speeding in.

"Okay it's way hotter outside," Arcee said as she transformed, "The road was burning the rubber of my tires."

"What did my mom give you?" Normally Jack would have gotten off the couch to come and see but given the heat he just turned his head.

Arcee shrugged and put something down, "Extra medical supplies to store here in case one of you get hurt."

"Am I supposed to be struggling to breath or am I just going to faint from overheating?" Miko complained, making a dramatic scene of trying to catch her breath.

"It's the humidity," Raf said without paying attention to her pretending to collapse on the couch. "It makes you feel like you can choke on the air."

Arcee and Ratchet both seemed to be also feeling extremely lethargic due to the heat but while Arcee leaned against the wall in an attempt to make sure she didn't fall asleep, Ratchet just kept working even harder than he usually did.

"Ratchet what's up with you this week?" Miko asked suddenly.

The medic looked over his shoulder for a nanoklik before turning back to his work, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're a lot grumpier and you don't even look up most of the time," she said.

"You must be imagining things. I'm absolutely fine," he huffed. "I heard that humans can see things that aren't there when they get to hot."

Arcee shifted on her pedes slightly, "I have to agree with Miko on this Ratchet. Something seems to be troubling you."

Ratchet's optics narrowed, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

_Ratchet open a ground bridge for us to get back to base. It seems that part of an old Decepticon ship broke off and crashed down to earth, it hasn't had much of an effect on anything, _Optimus' voice came through the monitor.

Ratchet nodded, "Are you sure that there's nothing else in the area because last time we left a piece of Cybertronian tech just lying around Agent Fowler nearly had a heart attack."

_We've checked the entire area and there's nothing, _Optimus said.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge at their current coordinates and soon the 4 mechs had walked back into the base.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Smokescreen complained as soon as he walked in.

"It's the hottest time of the year around Jasper but it seems as if this year it got 100x hotter," Jack said for what seemed like the 1000th time. "Even at night the temperature doesn't drop so it's almost impossible to sleep."

Miko started to get up but then just sat back down deciding that it was too hot to move, "And Ratchet's upset over something and he won't tell us what."

Optimus looked over at Ratchet with a knowing gaze as the latter continued to work, pretending to not have heard anybody. "I'm sure that nothing's wrong other than the growing Decepticon threat," Optimus' tone clearly told them all to drop the subject.

"You know we saw the strangest creatures while we were investigating," Smokescreen's attempt to change the subject was obvious but everybody just went along with it.

"What did they look like?" Miko asked excitedly.

_/They were brown and had tiny arms, a long tail and very big pedes/ _Bumblebee chirped.

"Oh you saw kangaroos," Raf told the bots.

"Kangaroos?" Bulkhead questioned.

Miko shifted so she was standing on her knees on the couch, "Kangaroos have super strong kicks and they can balance on their tails. Also they hop instead of run."

Raf nodded, "They are also marsupials and native to the Outback. Their arms are extremely strong even though they're so small."

"Why are you staring at the TV but not actually watching anything?" Smokescreen asked the young humans.

"It's too hot to watch TV. We need to get a pool or something in here," Miko said as she sunk back down onto the couch.

"We could go for a drive," Bulkhead volunteered.

Arcee shook her head, "Not such a good idea. It feels like you're being cooked out there."

"There's nothing to do and the brilliance of Jasper is that although it's extremely hot there's almost no pools anywhere," Miko grumbled in annoyance.

"Well obviously there's hardly any water in the desert," Jack defended.

Agent Fowler suddenly walked in, clearly not happy about something. "Prime! There have been reports of civilians supposedly seeing a UFO crash land just outside of Sydney, Australia. As well as the similar reports about another supposed ship hitting the ground in the middle of a Canadian forest."

Optimus seemed slightly confused by this, "We have cleaned up all remains of what looks like part of an old Decepticon ship that hit earth not far from a human city but that was the only crash that showed up on the monitors."

"Well then go and check out what that other crash site was."

¬Line Break¬

A swirling green vortex appeared in the middle of a forest, standing out sharply in contrast to the leaves that were different shades of orange and red. The five Autobots walked out into the trees, looking all around. There was no sign of any crash site even though they had been notified that this was where the supposed 'UFO' had landed. They figured that it was just another piece of the same Decepticon ship that had just broken off and gone in the opposite direction.

However a few steps into the forest and it became clear what the humans had seen and it didn't look like part of a ship. An escape pod was lying, half buried into the ground, amongst smoking foliage and destroyed trees. There was a Decepticon logo on the door but nothing was happening. The pod was still sealed which meant nobody had opened it and there was no sign of any bot inside.

"That looks like it came straight from the Nemesis," Arcee said. "Why would one of the Decepticons use an escape pod but set the coordinates for earth?"

"Maybe they didn't set the coordinates and the pod just crashed into the ground," Smokescreen offered walking forward slightly.

Optimus shook his head, "I don't think that any Decepticon would be able to access the escape pods without Megatron's permission and I don't see why he would waste a pod by allowing it to crash into earth unless he was just trying to get rid of something."

_/It could be something that the Decepticons had but don't need anymore, / _Bumblebee beeped.

"So they decided to just dump it in a place where we can find it?" Bulkhead asked. "It could be a trap to just get rid of us."

Suddenly there was a sound from behind them and the Autobots spun around in time to see Starscream and an armada land on the ground.

"So the Autobots are here already?" Starscream said as everybody drew their weapons and aimed at the opposing side. "I hate to disappoint you but we need that pod to come with us."

"Why did you get rid of it if you needed it?" Arcee glowered at the seeker.

"A minor accident caused the pod to fire involuntarily," he growled. "There's nothing in there that would be of your concern anyway."

"What's in it?" Smokescreen asked.

Starscream smirked "Nothing of any importance. I have to get the pod back to Lord Megatron so if you would just move out of the way."

"Not happening Screamer," Bulkhead snapped.

The Decepticon glared at them, "Well in that case …"

The armada launched into attack as did the Autobots. The few remaining trees that had managed to survive the escape pod soon collapsed because of the stray shots that were being fired. However after a few minutes of the drones firing lightly the entire group fell back and the Decepticons vanished into the sky.

"That was weird," Arcee said as she watched the planes vanish.

Bumblebee nodded and beeped, _"Why did they just leave? Did they just see that they were going to lose and left us the pod?"_

Optimus shook his head, "I don't think that was the reason. They didn't seem to be fighting as well as they normally would have."

"In fact I don't think that Starscream moved or shot the entire time we were fighting the drones," Bulkhead said.

The Autobots turned to look back at the pod. It had a few singe marks from where some shots had hit it.

"So what do you think is in it?" Smokescreen asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"We need to stay alert. There's a high possibility that it's a trap set by the Decepticons," Optimus warned them.

Arcee looked at the pod suspiciously, "Do you think that we should open it at all?"

"What if it's something important and we just leave it?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus observed the pod, "We're going to open it but we'll have to be on top alert. We don't want to cause a problem for the humans that live on the outskirts of this forest."

They all drew their weapons and stood tense, watching as the Prime stepped forward and opened the pod. Mist uncurled from the door much like a scene from a human movie and they could make out a vague shape inside. When it cleared all of the Autobots except for Smokescreen gasped slightly as they noticed the bot inside.

"That's why Ratchet was so upset this week. I totally forgot," Arcee mumbled under her breath.

¬Scene Change¬

"Soundwave did the Autobots take the bait?" Megatron growled as he marched up behind his third in command.

The silent mech turned around and played the scene of Optimus opening the pod which was sent over a live stream from Laserbeak who was hidden in the trees, watching.

Starscream grumbled under his breath as he watched before speaking up, "Lord Megatron what was the point of sending us to retrieve the pod if it was sent out so that the Autobots would get it in the first place."

"Because Starscream we wouldn't want to make the Autobots suspicious and cause them to ignore our little gift," the warlord said with a smug look.

"I don't get why we're even doing this. You didn't even so much as put a tracking device on it so we could find out where the Autobot are hiding," the SIC complained.

"It's simple. Our present will create chaos in the Autobot ranks and this is something that not even the great Optimus Prime will be able to fix."

**Well the first chapter is up hopefully you enjoyed it. Review and I'll update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

_"Optimus has anything come up?" Ratchet asked as he paced back and forth worriedly._

_The Prime looked at his friend with sad optics, "I'm afraid not. As much as it pains me to say this, I think it is time to stop searching for clues as to where she is and accept that she might not ever come back."_

_The red and white medic felt his spark lurch and his entire frame began to shake. His entire form started to shut down completely, his intakes coming out much faster than they were supposed to be. Everything in his vision fuse together into one colorful, swirling blur. It felt as though his spark was being ripped straight out of his chassis._

"Ratchet!" Miko's voice snapped him out of the painful memory and he looked down at the humans who were staring at him strangely.

"Yes," he winced at how weird his vocalizer sounded, hoping that the kids wouldn't notice anything.

Raf pointed to the screen, "Optimus just sent a request for a ground bridge back to base, apparently they found something extremely important."

Ratchet shook his head to shake any of the remaining memories out of his head and walked over to open the bridge to allow the others to come through.

"Ratchet is something wrong? This is the third time that you've zoned out today," Jack spoke up.

The medic looked over his shoulder slightly, "What does zoned out mean?"

"It means that you're lost in your thoughts and don't hear anything that's going on," Raf explained.

"Well nothing's wrong, I've simply been trying to remember what to do so that I can fix something," Ratchet said a little quickly.

The ground bridge opened in a swirl of green and Bumblebee appeared first, seeming really shaken.

_/Ratchet! You'll never believe what we found but we need to prep some medical equipment and fast!/ _he chirped quickly.

This confused everybody in the base to no end but still the red and white mech moved out of the way and started setting up the medical supplies.

"I don't get what's going on. Who is that?" Smokescreen asked Arcee, simply creating more confusion.

The motorcycle looked at him with weary optics, "Now isn't the time."

Miko looked from one bot to another and as soon as Bulkhead walked in she spoke up, "Could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Optimus suddenly came striding through the ground bridge carrying a purple and gold shape in his arms. He marched up to the medical berth and put the form down, allowing the kids to see properly.

A bot that looked similar to Arcee but her helm was different. It didn't have any of the extra pink pieces but instead it had decorative purple swirls surrounding her face. Her armor was mainly gold but purple stood out in sharp contrast in the same areas where Arcee had pink but she also had swirls running up her legs and around the edges of her chassis, waist and the pair of side wings that were flaring out on either side of her body. The Autobot insignias that were standing out on her wings glittered slightly under the light. Both of her optics were offline and she didn't seem to be alive at all.

Ratchet turned around to ask what was going on but he froze as soon as soon as he noticed the femme lying on the berth, "Goldmist?"

¬Scene Change¬

"So do you really think that Lord Megatron's plan will work?" Knock Out asked as he worked on repairing Starscream's wing which had been torn into by the warlord.

The seeker scoffed, "If our great leader thinks that simply sending in an Autobot that we captured vorns ago is going to do anything then he is seriously mistaken."

Looking up, Knock Out observed the seeker with a skeptical gaze, "So you don't think that there is even the slightest chance that this will cause even the slightest bit of trouble given what Shockwave did to that femme. Imagine what's going to happen when they discover what the science experiment did to her and the problems that will arise when they realize what we got rid of."

Starscream rolled his optics, "The Autobots didn't even know about that so I doubt they will even realize it's missing."

The jet winced as Knock Out pulled on his wing to get it straight, "How do you keep that a secret?"

"Well when we caught her she was on her way to tell the others about the secret apparently," the seeker grumbled as he tried to pull away from the tugging on his wing.

"Stop moving!" the Aston Martin growled. "Well she was definitely an interesting prisoner. She is the only Autobot that I know who has managed to dent Breakdown's chassis with one well aimed kick. Not to mention the amount of scratches she left all over my finish."

Starscream shook his head in disbelief, "It wasn't that hard for me, she was really easy to contain."

The medic let out a sarcastic laugh, "If I remember correctly she destroyed your landing gears so badly I had to replace them."

"That wasn't caused by her. When she kicked me I tripped over a Vehicon and that's what broke my landing gear," he defended himself.

"Okay, so that footage I saw Soundwave replay for Megatron was just made up?"

Knock Out chose to shut up when he noticed the death glare that was being sent towards him.

"How much longer are you going to be because I have things I'm supposed to be doing and I need to have my wing fixed for a scouting mission," Starscream griped in annoyance.

"Oh just be patient. I could let you out now but as soon as you transform you're going to fall out of the sky," the Aston Martin explained.

¬Scene Change¬

A pair of bright blue optics flickered online in complete confusion, a blurry, unfamiliar ceiling appearing out nowhere. Everything looked so strange and different, nothing like Cybertron. Nothing was recognizable and her processer was fuzzy, like she had forgotten something.

"She should be coming out of stasis anytime now," a familiar voice pierced her audio receptors yet she couldn't match the voice to a mech.

_/I can't believe she's alive after so many vorns of being in the Decepticon's clutches/ _the chirping also seemed to be really familiar.

Goldmist powered up her vocalizer and winced when she found out how rusty it was but she still managed to speak, "What's going on?"

Ratchet spun around from the controls and rushed over to the side of the berth, "Goldmist! You're awake."

She shook her head slightly, "Ratchet? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be going out as a field mission with the others."

The Autobots all looked at each other with confused optics until Arcee spoke up, "Goldie do you remember us?"

The gold and purple femme sat up tiredly looking around, "Yeah of course. Where are we?"

Optimus took a step forward and looked at her, slightly suspicious about what was going on, "Goldmist, we're on the planet known as earth. We have an alliance with the organics who live here also known as humans."

"Why did we leave Cybertron?" she asked as she looked around the unknown area.

"We lost Cybertron to the war. It's now just a lifeless planet of waste and rubble," Ratchet explained, clearly not knowing what was going on. "What happened when you were captured by the Decepticons anyway? You don't seem hurt but it's possible that you have internal injuries as well."

She blinked, not seeming to understand, "Since when have you cared so much about me Ratchet? You never used to worry about how I was feeling or what happened, you just did what you had to do to make sure that I lived and then chased me away."

This caused all of the Autobots to stare at her with wide eyes making her shift uncomfortably under their gazes, "What did I say?"

Bulkhead stepped forward, "Goldie do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

Ratchet stumbled backwards slightly, "You mean you have absolutely no idea at all about what happened after the suicide mission you went on?"

"I went on a suicide mission? I don't remember that. Is that where the Decepticons captured me?" Goldmist asked looking back and forth.

Arcee looked around, "Are you sure the Decepticons didn't do anything to you?"

She seemed to think really hard before answering, "I'm just getting the faintest memory of Shockwave saying that I would make the perfect for his experiment but then just darkness."

"What's the last thing you remember before the Decepticons captured you?" Optimus asked with confusion written all over his face plates.

"I just remember it was an anniversary of when I first joined the Autobots and there was a huge battle going on and then Jazz got both of his legs almost torn off. We all rushed him into the med bay and then Ratchet was extremely annoyed with how reckless he had been and there was a lot of yelling but then everything just goes black," Goldmist told them as if it was normal. "Okay why do I keep getting the feeling that I'm saying the wrong things?"

The Prime looked at her with wide eyes, "Goldmist, that happened vorns ago."

She smiled, "I guess they must have captured me that night and then I guess I've been in stasis for a few vorns then, it's not that big a deal."

"A few vorns?" Bulkhead asked. "That happened over 100 vorns ago but you weren't captured then. You were taken prisoner way after that and you were missing for so long we all thought you had offlined."

Goldmist sat up straight, her optics cycling wide, "What? I don't remember anything after that night."

"That should be impossible. Mist are you sure you don't have any weird feeling in your spark at all?" Ratchet sounded slightly desperate as he looked deep into her bright optics.

She shook her head and was about to answer when a voice came from nowhere, "When you say the name Goldie I think of my friends pet Golden Retriever."

"What's a Golden Retriever?" another unknown voice asked.

"It's a breed of dog that had been put in the top 10 smartest dog types," yet another strange voice spoke up.

The femme jumped slightly and searched for the source before noticing 3 tiny forms watching her from a raised platform while an unknown bot stood behind them, with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked, moving slightly away from the small creatures.

"Goldmist these are our human allies; Miko, Jack and Raf. Smokescreen is the newest member of our team, he trained in the Elite Squad," Optimus introduced.

"Mist I need you to answer," Ratchet gained her attention again.

She shrugged, "No I don't think anything's wrong with my spark. They wouldn't have been able to do anything to it anyway because I still have my protective cover given that I don't have a sparkmate. By the way since when have you called me Mist, nobody's ever called me that unless I've been in a romantic relationship with them."

Ratchet took a step back before turning away and marching away at a quick pace, not saying anything.

"Okay why do I keep saying the wrong things? So I've forgotten a few things but they weren't that important were they?" Goldmist asked.

"Goldie do you seriously not feel anything at all?" Arcee questioned her.

"No. Primus what did I forget that's causing you all to act like this?" the golden femme seemed utterly confused about why they were all staring at her.

Optimus looked away, "For now what you forgot is not of importance. Arcee would you care to show Goldmist to her quarters so that she can rest."

Arcee nodded, "Come on Goldmist you really should recharge, you might remember something."

**PLEASE READ**

**Would anybody be willing to draw Goldmist for me? I absolutely suck at drawing and my cousin really wants to see what she would look like. If you could do this then please PM me and if you do then I'll answer any 5 questions about this story or one of my other ones you ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is kind of important and some parts may be confusing but it will all be explained much later**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 3 **

The Autobots all stood in the room, processers whirling as they thought about the day's events. Smokescreen and the kids had decided not to ask about what was going on, but confusion was clear on their faces.

Arcee walked back into the room, "Does anybody know where Ratchet went?"

"He's in his quarters," Smokescreen said. "Could somebody please tell me what's going on? I don't see what the big deal about Goldmist forgetting a bunch of vorns is."

"I want to know why Ratchet is acting so weird about this," Miko jumped up.

Optimus sighed, "It's a very long story that I haven't thought of in years."

Arcee smiled slightly, "Goldmist and I were always good friends but I never really heard the story about what happened."

The Prime seemed to be lost in memories, "Well it began near the middle of the war while we were still fighting over Cybertron."

¬Backwards Time Jump¬

_"Everybody this is our newest recruit, Goldmist," Optimus stated loudly, gesturing to the femme that was standing next to him._

_Goldmist waved slightly to the other Autobots who had stopped what they were doing and looked over._

_"Elita 1 you are in charge of making sure that Goldmist knows about how everything works," The Prime stated._

_The pink femme stepped forward, "I'll make sure that she knows everything."_

_Optimus nodded and walked away, leaving Goldmist to smile shyly at her guide, "Hi."_

_Elita gestured for her to follow and turned to walk down the hall, "So Goldmist which city do you come from?"_

_The golden femme ran slightly to catch up with her, "I lived in Praxus while I was a sparkling but then I came to Iacon to become an Autobot."_

_A nod came from the pink bot, "I guessed that you came from either Praxus or Nova Cronum."_

_The tour continued with Elita 1 showing Goldmist everything else. It was going normal until they went into the med bay._

_"This is the medical bay. I don't know where Ratchet and First Aid are but they're our medics, just don't get on Ratchet's bad side," she explained._

_"Why?"_

_"Let's just say that he's a little temperamental."_

_¬Line Break¬_

_Goldmist winced as a welder touched her injury. Ratchet grumbled as he finished working on the large gash in her leg, courtesy of a group of Eradicons that had launched a surprise attack on the scouting group she had been with._

_"Give the injury time to rest otherwise you might end up with a permanently limp limb," the medic ordered._

_The femme stretched her leg slightly as a test and aside from a slightly numb feeling she couldn't even tell that she had a wound. "I'm supposed to go on a mission in the next solar cycle, will I be able to go because I really want to be involved in this mission."_

_The red and white mech looked at her with an annoyed glare, "What do you think?"_

_She sighed, "Am I going to be stuck in my berth all day?"_

_"If you ever want to go on a mission again then I advise you do," he told her as he entered all of the records on a datapad._

_Goldmist shifted so she was sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the medical berth, "Can I walk around at least?"_

_"No."_

_"Can I walk to my quarters now though?"_

_"No, you will have to recover in here because even putting the slightest amount of pressure on that wound might make it worse," he grumbled before walking away without looking back at her._

_The golden femme sighed and moved back onto the berth, lying on her back. A soft sigh of boredom escaped her lips as she tried to do anything to distract her from the boring hum of the monitor that was measuring her vitals._

_Not surprisingly her processer was drifting towards a certain mech who she had to admit she had a slight crush on. As a matter of fact she thought that he might like her as well and that fact was making her smile slightly at the ceiling high above her. A thought flickered through her processer, maybe she should show her feelings slightly._

_¬Line Break¬_

_A pair of glossa entangled as the two Autobots kissed in the darkness of the storage room. Golden arms wrapped around the mech's neck, his servos wrapping around her waist to pull her closer._

_The sound of pedes was heard outside for just a second before the door to the storage room whirred open causing both bots to jump away from each other. Both of them trying to act as if nothing was going on._

_"What were you two doing?" Ultra Magnus growled at the couple._

_Goldmist blushed furiously, "We were um… We were…"_

_"Just collecting some supplies to help repair the malfunctioning ships," Sideswipe tried to cover up for the pair of them._

_Ultra Magnus stared down at them with cold optics, "A war is not the place for relationships. Gather the supplies that you need and continue with your duties."_

_Both of them nodded their helms and grabbed the things they had come for. They quickly left, looking down at the ground, not managing to get the blush off of their facial plating._

_No sooner had they left the two were laughing loudly and planning on how to get back at Ultra Magnus for interrupting their kiss._

_¬Line Break¬_

_"Sunstreaker you've been painting us for so long, how much longer until you're done?" Sideswipe grumbled in annoyance._

_The mech glared at the pair, "You're the one who asked me to paint a picture of you two so now just be patient."_

_Goldmist shifted slightly, "I have to go and get a checkup done at the med bay so I'm going to leave in a while otherwise I'm going to be late and you know what Ratchet's like."_

_The glare that was being shot towards her made her burst out laughing, causing both of the twins to jump._

_"What is so funny?" Sunstreaker growled._

_"It's kind of weird to see you glaring at me when you have paint on your face plates," she explained._

_The gold twin spun around to see if she was actually telling the truth. While he was doing this Goldmist grabbed Sideswipe's arm to check on the time._

_"Oh frag!"_

_"What's wrong sweetspark?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"I was supposed to be in the med bay already. Ratchet's going to be so mad at me," she muttered, squirming out of his arms and racing off at top speed._

_She ran down the hall so fast she looked like a golden blur._

_"Hey… I'm so… so… sorry that… I'm late but… I was getting… a picture painted," Goldmist panted as she arrived in the med bay._

_Ratchet looked up from his work at the golden femme who was ventilating heavily, "Why were you getting a picture painted?"_

_She huffed as she sat down on the edge of the medical berth, "Sides wanted us to get Sunny to paint a picture of the two of us together."_

_The red and white medic nodded, "So I guess that all the rumors going around the Ark about you and Sideswipe is true then?"_

_The femme smiled, "Yes, I suppose that spread quite quickly."_

_Ratchet didn't answer as he connected the monitor. Instead he just focused on making sure that she was functioning, he had never been interested in all of the relationships that were going around on the Ark._

_¬Line Break¬_

_The sound of a shot rang out in the midst of battle, sounding especially loud to both Ratchet and Sideswipe. A slight gasp escaped Goldmist's vocalizer as it shredded through her abdominal armor, ripping it open. Her optics flickered for a while before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground her helm lolling to the sound slightly._

_Ratchet was about to jump out towards her when he noticed that Sideswipe was already by her side, trying to get her to stay online. The medic realized what he had been about to do and it confused him to no end._

_The red twin had already picked Goldmist up and was carrying her towards the outskirts of the battle field where Ratchet was already waiting to help out with any of the injuries, given how he was a field medic._

_"Ratchet! She's not awake and she's not responding. Please say that she's going to be alright," Sideswipe put her on the ground, worry etched into his face._

_The medic waved him away from the femme's body, moving to exam her injuries. "I'll try my best but I'll do better if you don't distract me. Just get back to what you were doing before and I'll look after her." His optics flashed as he shooed the red mech away._

_Sideswipe nodded and ran back into the battle to help out Sunstreaker who was still engaged in a fight with one of the Decepticons. Ratchet turned to look back down at the form on the ground and immediately set to work making sure that the energon stopped leaking out of her wound. His servos shook slightly as he took in the look on her face, framed by the purple swirls which shone slightly even though they were covered in dust from her fall onto the ground. He smiled down at the femme before breaking out of the trance and getting back to work._

_¬Line Break¬_

_Ratchet walked down the hall towards his quarters when he heard a slight sob come out of the room on the left. Curiosity got the better of the medic and he looked into the door planning on only looking for a fleeting moment but the scene he saw broke his spark._

_Goldmist was sitting on her berth with coolant running down her face as Elita 1 rubbed soothing circles onto her shoulder armor. Her entire golden form was shivering with obvious sadness._

_"I thought you agreed with him," Elita said as she tried to comfort the sad femme._

_Shivers racked her small form, "I … do but … I still want …I still want to …I just don't want it to make sense." Another sob escaped her body._

_Elita wrapped her arm around her shaking shoulders, "You have to try and get over this. You both agreed that you shouldn't be together anymore and now you can't go back on your deal just because you're feeling this way. Your feelings will go away soon."_

_She nodded but coolant continued to run down her face plates and shivers continued to shake her body. Ratchet felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her body and comfort her. He analyzed the situation slightly but suddenly the reason for her crying became obvious. Something had gone wrong with her and Sideswipe. The sudden surge of feeling inside the medic's spark was almost overwhelming but he brushed it off and moved away from the quarters, his processer swirling._

_¬Line Break¬_

_"They're not back yet. Optimus I'm getting the feeling that something is wrong," Ratchet muttered as he paced back and forth._

_"Ratchet don't worry about it. I'm sure that they'll all return in good health," the Prime tried to convince him._

_The medic didn't believe him at all, "They went on a suicide mission Optimus! There's a reason it's called a suicide mission."_

_The amount of things that could go wrong were constantly shooting through his processer, not relenting at all._

_"Optimus they're back and it was a success but Goldmist seems to have sustained a minor injury that isn't life-threatening but it seems to be pretty uncomfortable," Arcee's voice came from out of nowhere._

_Ratchet was on the way to where the bots that were returning would be by the time that Arcee said that the mission was a success. He was expecting to arrive and see Goldmist with a simple injury like a large cut across her body or something like that but he was not expecting to see the golden femme standing there talking with one of her arms completely ripped off._

_"Goldmist! You have an injury that requires serious medical attention. You should have come to the med bay straight away, not standing around talking!" he barked out, catching everyone's attention._

_The smaller bot smiled at him shyly, "I suppose that might have been the best idea."_

_She followed him as he marched down the hallway to the medical bay. As soon as they reached the room and she jumped up onto the berth while Ratchet collected the right tools._

_"How did you sustain such an injury?" he asked, turning back towards her._

_"Well it involves Starscream getting mad and annoyed at me," she explained._

_The medic approached her open wounded arm and looked straight into her optics, "Do you go looking for danger or something?"_

_She didn't answer but instead she just stared at him._

_"Something wrong Goldmist?"_

_The femme shook her head slightly, "No. I'm absolutely fine and um…" Her vocalizer fizzled out as Ratchet got close enough to her that they could feel their ventilations on each other's armor._

_The red and white mech was at a loss for words. Both of them were leaning towards each other until their lip plating brushed, making both Autobots sigh slightly._

_¬Back to the Present¬_

"So they dated?" Miko asked.

Arcee nodded, "I suppose you can call it that but that's not what we're worried about her forgetting? I mean if she forgot that I'm wondering what Shockwave could have done to her."

"What did she forget?" Jack questioned.

Optimus was about to answer when a voice came from behind them, "Goldmist was my sparkmate."

**Okay so please review so that I know if I should continue or if I'm wasting my time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a short chapter but it's necessary for the next one**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 4**

_Flickers of red and purple. A painful tugging on her spark. Bolts of electricity running up and down her frame. Something hot burning through her armor. Warning messages clouding her processer, reporting the multiple wounds she could do nothing about. Menacing voices saying something incoherent. Then a sudden ripping sensation, a pain so terrible it set every nerve alight, ripped through every sensor, burned every wound like acid, tore through her spark with the ferocity of a Predacon, turning her vision white and splitting her processer. Suddenly there was nothing but blackness._

Goldmist sat straight up in her berth, ventilating heavily. The nightmare had been a strange one, filled with only sounds, feelings and colors. Her spark was throbbing angrily inside it's casing, as if yearning for something that wasn't there. She could feel something sitting on the edge of her processer just out of reach.

She climbed out of the berth, holding her helm to try and stop the throbbing. Everything seemed so normal, like nothing was missing except there was something tugging on her mind as if trying to make itself known but when she focused on it all she got was a splitting pain. All she knew was she had gone to see Jazz in the med bay and then everything went black for a moment before she woke up here on 'Earth', whatever this planet was like with its tiny inhabitants that looked soft enough to go squish if they were stepped on.

What was surprising her most was the fact that Ratchet was acting so weirdly towards her. Back on Cybertron he had always acted like she was simply a nuisance that just got stuck in the medical bay too often, he had never once called her by a nickname. Most bots called her Goldie so it was common knowledge that if anybody called her Mist or Misty it meant that they were romantically involved somehow. Now suddenly Ratchet starts calling her Mist with no explanation?

She walked out of the quarters and looked up and down the hall, not having a clue where she was supposed to go in order to find the others. Taking a wild guess she started to walk to her right, pedes clicking slightly against the metal. The entire base was silent and she checked her internal clock only to remember that Cybertron and 'Earth' most likely had very different time zones.

Her thoughts were still on what she could remember. It didn't feel as if she had been in stasis at all, every memory was vivid as if it happened the solar-cycle before. She was jerked out of her trance by the sounds of voices, it was easy to tell they were from the organic humans because they were so squeaky.

Goldmist turned towards the sound and walked towards them, guessing that they would be in the same area as the Autobots. She entered a huge room, the humans were sitting on a raised platform that was a little higher than her helm. She flinched at a loud sound that was also coming off of the platform, piercing her audio receptors.

A movement caught her optic and she turned her helm to see Ratchet working on a computer with his back to her. She moved towards the medic, thanking Primus that he was the first one she had run into. Her CPU wasn't letting up.

"Ratchet?" she asked, causing him to jump slightly.

The red and white mech turned around and looked down at the gold form. His spark ached to be joined with the one it had chosen but he shook it off. "Is something wrong Mi… Goldmist? Have you remembered anything at all?" he couldn't keep the slightly hopeful tone out of his voice.

She shook her head, "I just had the weirdest dream last night filled with pain and colors but that's it. I woke up with this terrible processer pain and I don't know how to get rid of it."

He nodded and turned around, desperate to take his optics off of her, "I think that I have something that can take that away." His entire form was in pain just from looking at her and knowing that she didn't remember a thing about their past or anything that was related to that. Back on Cybertron the one thing that had always made him nervous about their relationship was that she was younger than him but it had never been a problem.

He found the thing he was looking for and he handed it to her, "That should make your CPU stop throbbing, it's probably just a side-effect from being in stasis or your processer is trying to remember something. Hopefully your memories will return soon."

~Line Break~

_"Ratchet," Goldmist whined. She was sitting on the edge of a medical berth watching the medic as he worked. "When are you going to be finished? You said that you only had a little bit of work left to do."_

_He looked over his shoulder, sending an annoyed look towards her, "I'd be done faster if you weren't sitting there distracting me every 5 nanokilks."_

_She playfully pouted, "What are you doing that's so important?"_

_"I'm organizing the medical files so that I have easy access to them if there's an emergency that requires immediate attention," he explained._

_The golden femme slid off of the berth and walked over to look at the screen, "But there's still so much to do and I have to go on patrol soon. I don't want to just sit here watching you type on a datapad during the one time that there is absolutely nobody in the med bay. For once you can't use a patient as a reason for not coming with me to get a drink."_

_He rolled his optics, "I don't use patients as a reason to not get a drink."_

_"When's the last time you actually left the med bay to refuel?" she asked._

_"I've been busy," he muttered without looking up. "It's not like I'm starving myself. I just have a lot to do and I don't have the time to just drop everything to refuel."_

_She grabbed his servo and pulled him away towards the exit, "You're coming with me to get a drink right now and don't even try to get out of it."_

_Ratchet surrendered, knowing that there was no way he was going to win the fight. He allowed himself to be dragged half way across the room before an idea came to mind. He yanked his hand back, causing Goldmist to fall backwards into his chassis._

_He began to tickle her. She tried to push his servos away but she was laughing so hard that it was impossible. Her joy-filled laughter filled the empty med bay as she squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away._

Ratchet jerked awake as his internal alarm went off. He could still hear Goldmist's giggles in his audio-receptors and he sighed depressingly, knowing that she didn't remember anything.

**Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very short but very important chapter that needs to be done. Sorry, the next one will be longer with a shocking revelation.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 5**

Thunder rumbled through the sky. Lightning flashed from between the clouds, lighting up the entire sky. Wind whipped through the desert. Raindrops pelted down powerfully, slamming into the sand. The droplets slammed powerfully into golden armor, leaving trails of water as they ran down the metal. Blue optics stared into the sky, searching for nothing. The cold wind coiled over the lithe form, tickling a sensor net. Water dripped off of the still frame.

The sound of pedes in her audio receptors broke Goldmist out of her trance. She looked over to see Smokescreen walk up behind her.

"Hey I thought I should tell you that the rain can seriously ruin your inner mechanisms and then Ratchet is going to get extremely annoyed with you. Trust me I know from experience," he said as he sat down next to her.

She laughed slightly, "I have witnessed the rage of Ratchet personally back when we were on Cybertron so I think I'll be okay."

"You know I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm still confused about what's going on and nobody will tell me anything," he muttered.

Another clap of thunder rippled through air and she smiled lightly at the sky, "In all honesty I don't know myself. Everybody is staring at me like something is wrong and I know I forgot a few things but I don't see what I forgot that was so important."

The younger bot shrugged and bit his tongue to stop from saying what he knew and instead said, "Everybody has been acting really weirdly since you arrived and in all truthfulness it's getting a little disconcerting. Are you sure you don't remember even the slightest thing?"

She shook her helm, "All I can remember is a mix of colour and voices, that's it. The one thing that is disconcerting me is how everybody seems to have changed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My last memories of everybody are very different to what they're like now. Everything seems to have become so weird. It's like one second everything is absolutely normal and then suddenly I wake up in an unknown place," she sighed. "Well at least it seems that my feelings haven't changed."

"Really?" Smokescreen sounded so happy it caused her to look at him very weirdly.

"Well you have to promise you won't tell anybody," she asked.

The younger bot nodded his head, "Of course but I might be able to tell you that they like you."

"Highly doubtful but fine. See when I broke up with my old boyfriend it took me a while to get over it, but I did develop a small crush on Optimus and that doesn't seem to have changed," she muttered under her breath.

"O-O-Optimus?" he stuttered.

She opened her mouth to reply when suddenly a voice came through her com link; _Goldmist I need to give you a checkup._

Ratchet seemed very upset about something and she shrugged, "I guess I should go and see the doctor before I get a wrench to the helm."

Smokescreen didn't answer but instead just stared after the golden motorcycle as she drove away.

**Sorry again for the shortness but I hope that everybody was at least slightly shocked by this. In the next chapter a very shocking thing is going to happen, like I said before so if you want to see what it is review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter has a little angst in it and a shocking surprise**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 6**

The scanner went over Goldmist for the 5th time in a row. It was really starting to bore the femme as well as the others who were standing around.

"Ratchet, I don't mean to sound impatient but is there a reason you're scanning me over and over again?" she asked.

The red and white mech shook his helm, "There seems to be some sort of injury to your spark chamber but it seems to be something that's healed by itself yet each scan is revealing a different location of yet another different scar."

"Nobody should be able to touch my spark chamber, like I said before, I've never bonded."

She didn't notice the slight wince from Ratchet at those words, "These scars seem to be cut with precision as though they were all entry points for surgical procedures but that doesn't seem like something even Shockwave would dare to do unless it was extremely important. One miscalculation and they would have offlined you."

She shrugged, "Do you want to put me into stasis and try and see what caused them?"

"I wouldn't dare risk something like that. There is a high chance that even the slightest mistake would cause you to offline."

"Okay then I'll open my spark chamber so that you can see what's going on. Maybe Shockwave implanted something into my chassis. Do you think it's possible that he managed to get rid of the protective shield?"

He gulped slightly, "It's entirely possible that they managed to deactivate it. Are you sure you want to open your spark chamber? That would make you very vulnerable."

"Its fine, I trust you Ratchet. You always healed me whenever I got hurt during a battle."

Ratchet nodded meekly, "As long as you're okay with it I'll check but you can't move at all."

The armor covering her spark chamber retracted, a warm glow emanating from her chassis. Pale blue light shone from her spark. The medic felt his spark throb painfully inside its casing but he brushed it off.

He leaned in to inspect her spark chamber, "There doesn't seem to be any obvious wounds, are you sure that you can't feel anything."

"No, there's no pain or any uncomfortable feelings."

A sharp feeling ran through her chest and her entire body convulsed off of the berth. Ratchet jumped away from her at top speed, his hands held up in the air.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know! I just brushed over her spark with the edge of my servo." Panic was evident in his voice.

Goldmist gasped as her body stopped thrashing, "What… in Primus… was that?"

The red and white mech moved forward slowly, "What did you feel?"

She shook her helm, "It just felt as if a huge electrical surge raced through my sensor net. As if my circuits were lit on fire but it wasn't a bad type of thing, it actually felt really good. What do you think would cause that?"

Ratchet froze, knowing exactly what would have caused something like that but chose not to mention it, "I don't know but I think I might have located something that could be the cause for the weird scanning. Do you mind if I tried to get a better look? I promise that I'll try my best not to do whatever I did again."

She nodded, "I know this is going to sound really crazy and unusual but I wouldn't mind if you did do that again."

He gulped, "I don't think that is such a good idea, I don't know what any side effects of that would be."

"Well I'm feeling sort of uncomfortable now so could you please tell me what's going on in my spark chamber."

The medic leaned forward and began to examine her chassis even more observantly than he had been before. It wasn't long though before his entire body locked up and a slight gasp escaped him.

"Please say that I've diagnosed this wrong," he muttered under his breath.

"Ratchet you're starting to freak me out, what's wrong?" Goldmist asked, almost not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

He shook his head, "I'm sure that this isn't possible, so if you give me a bit of time then I'll try my best to find a new diagnosis that would actually make sense. One question though, have you been having any weird pains since you came out of stasis?"

"Yes, I get these random processer-aches and weird throbs in my chassis but they go away after a short amount of time."

He nodded, "I'm sure that there is some reason other than the obvious one."

"Ratchet, what is the obvious reason?" Arcee asked.

He took a deep ventilation and turned around to face the computer, "Well all of the symptoms point towards one thing but still it is absolutely impossible that it's true."

"What is it?" Goldmist questioned.

"It seems as if the symptoms shows that you had a sparkling that was forcibly removed from your spark chamber when it was extremely young."

Everybody in the room seemed to turn into statues.

¬Line Break¬

Goldmist sat on her berth, her arms wrapped tightly around her chassis. When she learnt that she had been carrying she had just climbed off of the berth and walked back to her quarters, even now as she sat on the berth her spark chamber was still open slightly, her pale blue spark glowing dimly in the light. The thought that she had been nurturing a sparkling was astounding, even to her best recollection she had never had a sparkmate.

"My spark would have been impossible to penetrate unless I opened it willingly or I already had a sparkmate and neither of those are possibilities." She stared down at the light emanating from her chassis. "Even if I forgot a few things I always promised that I would never sparkbond during the war and that isn't the type of promise I would ever break." A drop of coolant dripped from her optic. "I don't even remember carrying, how on earth am I missing the sparkling so much. This doesn't make any sense."

Closing her spark chamber she lay down on the berth, curling herself into a ball. It seemed as if she had gotten a small piece of memory back and all it seemed to be doing was causing her more pain. Her spark was reaching out for the little sparkling that her processer didn't even remember. Yet the one question she couldn't help but think over and over again was, 'Who could possibly be the sire?'

¬Line Break¬

Ratchet stood in the med bay, watching the computer screen but even though his optics were on it didn't mean anything was registering in his processer. He had just found out that the femme he had loved with entire spark had had a sparkling before she was captured by the Decepticons.

He had seen that even if her processer didn't know him her spark still did, a reaction like the one previously would only happen when her spark was in close range to the one that was its other half but that was small comfort. He hadn't even known that she was carrying but it made sense what she had said to him before leaving on the mission, she had something exciting and important.

Shock was then covered by anger as he thought of the Decepticons. They had been the cause for all of this, _they _were the ones that made her lose her memory, _they _were the ones that had made her feel as if she had never bonded and _they _were the ones that had killed his unborn sparkling.

The natural protectiveness of being a Sire were coming out now that he knew just what the extent of the kidnapping was. There was a 90% chance that if a sparkling was separated from its carrier before it had actually developed a proper spark, it was obvious that his was still relying on Goldmist when it was killed, would cause the carrier to die as well. It was a miracle that it hadn't offlined her and he was slightly thankful for the amnesia.

Even if she hadn't died when the sparkling was removed she would have suffered from extreme depression if she had known she had lost a sparkling and probably would have eventually offlined herself to escape the pain.

His servos gripped the console with enough power to create huge dents and cracks in the metal. If she had to die he would rather it be peaceful offlining, not one where she offlined after suffering for so long.

"Ratchet?" a voice from behind him asked.

He turned to look at the leader with optics that looked dead, "Yes Optimus."

The Prime moved forward putting his servo on the medic's shoulder, "I came to see if you were alright old friend. I assure you this was a shock to us all."

He grumbled and looked down, "That doesn't make anything better."

"Then what would?"

Ratchet's temper flared and he knocked Optimus's servo off of his shoulder, "You know what would make me feel better. Let me think," he pretended to ponder for a moment before laughing humorlessly. **"Oh I know! How about if my sparkmate remembered what she meant to me! How about if my sparkling who I never got to know was brought back from the Well of the Allspark! Or maybe we can go and offline the Decepticons WHO WERE THE REASON FOR THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

The semi-truck sighed, "I understand that you are angry at the Decepticons but revenge won't help anything."

**"They murdered my sparkling Optimus! Murdered them as if it was nothing! That could have killed Goldmist as well! But instead they decided it would be better to make her lose her memory!"**

With that the medic stormed away, leaving the Autobot leader to stare after him in worry.

**I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for this story so if you want me to continue please review on this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 7**

_Goldmist was leaning against the wall, her servos held tightly over her chassis. A slight smile graced her lips, "How do you think that he'll react?"_

_First Aid looked over at her, "He'll be extremely happy, don't worry."_

_She stood up straight, "We are in the middle of a war. It's not really the ideal time to have a sparkling."_

_"I don't think that will matter to anybody. Everybody will be happy to know that you're sparked," he assured her. "I can see that you're not unhappy about this."_

_She laughed slightly, "Is it absolutely crazy that I only just learned I'm sparked and I'm already thinking about designations?"_

_"Not at all."_

_The golden femme moved from her spot to sit on one of the medical berths, "What's the point of this scan again?"_

_"It's just to determine that there's nothing wrong. You said you wanted to make sure before you told him"_

_"What's the chance that there is something wrong?"_

_"It's very unlikely."_

_Goldmist looked down at her chassis, "It is normal that I'm so worried right?"_

_First Aid nodded, "Your carrier programming has kicked in so you're going to feel extremely worried and protective of the sparkling."_

_She smiled slightly, "How long do you think I'll have before I can't go on missions?"_

_He shrugged, "It's best not to go on any missions from now until they're born but I know that you hate just sitting around so it should be fine for you to still be involved in war until it becomes noticeable that you are sparked."_

Goldmist sat up straight in her berth. Her dream had seemed like a very realistic memory and she stared into space trying to connect the dots. In that dream or memory or whatever it was she had been sparked and apparently knew who the sire was. It even looked like she was excited to tell him.

The dream her had said that she had thought of designation names for the sparkling but she couldn't remember any of them. If the dream had continued without her waking up she might have heard the name of her mate as it would seem. At least she knew that it wasn't First Aid but then again she had never actually expected it to be. She had already canceled out a large amount of mechs because she knew for a fact that it was impossible but the list still wasn't very long.

In her mind she hadn't really met certain mechs but she wasn't going to believe her memory, it seemed to be failing her quite miserably lately. The dream her had carrier programming that had kicked in but to the best of her recollection she couldn't actually remember having that programming ever activate. Her entire processer was in a state of confusion. Especially the fact that it had been First Aid who had been helping her was confusing. Normally it had always been Ratchet who had helped her when she was in the med bay.

She stood up with an idea forming, she just hoped that it would work. The Decepticons may have made her forget everything but she was quite sure that reactivating the programming could trigger some memories though she wasn't sure it wouldn't have a negative effect.

Goldmist walked lightly down the hallway to where she knew Ratchet would be. The same weird sounds that came whenever the human squishes were in the base were there. The other Autobots were nowhere to be seen.

She walked over to the platform the humans stood on and was seen by the female human, "Hey Goldmist!"

"Hi. Do you know where Ratchet is?"

"I'm here Goldmist, what do you need?"

She turned around and saw the red and white mech walking towards her. She smiled slightly, "Well I had a memory that came up and it gave me an idea."

"What idea?" Ratchet was a lot grumpier than usual but she ignored it.

"In the memory I was getting my sparkling checked to see if there was any problems and according to First Aid my carrier programming was activated. So I was thinking that maybe reactivating it would somehow manage to get me to actually remember my memories and not watch them like I'm watching a movie."

"First Aid was giving you the checkup?"

"I was curious about that as well. Where do you think you were? Normally you would be the medic I went to especially if it was something like a sparkling."

He shrugged and turned away, "I was probably on a mission as a field medic."

Goldmist nodded, "So what do you think about reactivating carrier programming."

Ratchet shook his head, "No for two reasons. One: to manually activate them when you aren't actually sparked is extremely hard. Two: that would make you fall into extreme depression because then you're body will become aware that it's lost a sparkling."

"Well then maybe you can trace the data that the sparkling would have sent off while it was still developing. I read that you can tell a lot of things about a sparkling by activating that data but it's normally only allowed to be open once you aren't sparked and by then you don't actually need to know all of that information because you have the actual sparkling."

He thought about it for a moment, "That might actually work. It probably won't be enough to remind you of everything but it would be enough so that you would remember at least some information about the sparkling. I won't be able to trigger it so that you can remember but I can probably download it onto the computer and then you can look over it. I would have to hack into your processor though."

She smiled enthusiastically, "That's fine I just really want to know about my sparkling that I lost to the Decepticons." The last part of her sentence made her spark throb slightly as if even the mention of it would bring back those terrible memories.

~Line Break~

"Lord Megatron why are we here of all places?"

The warlord ignored Starscream and continued going to watch the drones as they searched through all of the things that they had collected from the Autobots over the course of the war. It was kind of like a trophy collection.

He noticed a glinting object in the corner and he shoved all of the drones out of the way and picked up the object. Starscream looked over his shoulder and pulled a face at the thing in Megatron's servo. He would never understand the Decepticon leader's plans and he didn't think that anybody ever would.

"You know what it is right Starscream?" he asked.

The seeker nodded, "Unfortunately I do. What do you plan on doing with it?"

Megatron dropped it into his SIC's servos, "It is all part of my plan so make sure you don't drop it or else you're going to be the thing that I send to the Autobots."

Starscream turned the cylinder around in his hands and stared at the thing inside, "Surely Shockwave wouldn't be too happy with you getting rid of one of his most precious experiments."

"It doesn't matter. We are going to give them this as a gift and hope that they'll like it."

~Line Break~

"The data had fully downloaded onto the computer if you want to read through the information," Ratchet said out loud.

Goldmist looked away, "Would you mind reading it to me? I really don't think that I can look at it."

The red and white mech nodded weakly and turned to read it when Optimus put his servo on the medic's shoulder, "I'll read it if that's okay with you Goldmist."

"That's fine."

The Prime looked over the information and began to read it, "According to this the sparkling was developing into a young mech."

"A mech?" the golden femme whispered.

"He was still fully relying on you to keep him alive when he was removed. He moved around a lot and of I'm reading this correctly he was constantly awake and barely ever asleep."

Goldmist suddenly gasped painfully and Ratchet immediately ran over to her to see what was happening. She could feel phantom movements that felt like something was shifting around inside of her spark chamber. She shook her head and looked up again, "Does it have any information on who the sire is."

Optimus' optics met with Ratchet's and the medic shook his head frantically, "No there is no reference to who the sire might be."

"Is there any way to tell who the sire was?" she asked.

Ratchet spoke before anybody else could, "No there isn't."

"Are you sure? I thought that it was impossible to forget a sparkmate."

"It should be but apparently Shockwave managed it," the Prime explained.

She nodded and climbed off of the table, "You would tell me if you knew who my sparkmate was right? Any of you would."

They all nodded but not one of them met her optics.

¬Line Break¬

_Ratchet worked frantically. Goldmist's optics were completely offline and her spark was beating at an extremely slow rate. The casing around her spark had been penetrated by a dagger. Energon was pouring out of her ripped armor._

_First Aid stood to one side, not sure what to do. Ratchet wasn't talking to anybody and was just grabbing the things that he needed without even asking his assistant. Eventually he took a deep breath and slowed down. He began to make sure that all of the minor wounds were healed and check that she had no injuries. The medic was shaking but he didn't let it stop him. There were other Autobots that had gotten injured in the battle but they were all staying away from the med bay and allowing Ratchet to focus on Goldmist only._

_Once he was done he sat down on the edge of the berth and ventilated deeply. First Aid crept out of the room silently. Ratchet ran his servo over the side of her helm even though his entire frame was still shaking. He knew that the injury had been bad but it wasn't something he didn't know how to heal however when it was Goldmist that was hurt nothing else mattered._

_Her optics onlined dimly at his touch and she leaned into his servo. When she opened her mouth to speak though her vocalizer spat out sparks and Ratchet shook his head, "Your vocalizer is in need of repairs but I can't do it until you're feeling better."_

_She smiled weakly and tried to move closer. To make sure that she didn't strain herself he moved to her. Goldmist tapped the berth next to her and looked up at him with pleading optics. Ratchet looked down at his servos which were still covered in her energon._

_The golden femme grabbed one of his servos and pulled on it, ignoring the energon that was now on her servo. Ratchet sighed and lay down on his side next to her, pulling her into his chassis. She wrapped her arms around his body and he held her tightly. She buried her face into him weakly just like she always did when she needed comfort._

_He went to kiss her on the top of her helm but she turned her head up at the last moment and he caught her on her lips instead. The kiss was sweet and lasted only a few nanokliks but to both of them it was one of the best things in the world._

_"You now have energon all over your back," he muttered to her._

_She offlined her optics and smiled lightly. She shrugged and moved closer into him, loving the familiar smell that surrounded her._

_"You're going to have to go to the wash racks the moment you get out of here."_

_The weak noise that came out of her vocalizer clearly meant that she didn't care. She snuggled into him and Ratchet offlined his optics as well. Just before he slipped into recharge he muttered into her audio receptor._

_"I love you."_

Ratchet stared into space and almost imagined that Goldmist was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around him like she used to do when they were back on Cybertron. She used to hate when he overworked himself and was the one bot on the base that could get him away from his work just by kissing him on his cheek. He could feel the ghost of her lips on his facial plating and he sighed slightly.

"I will always love you," he whispered into the thin air.

**Please keep reviewing. I'm really glad that people like this story.**


End file.
